Say What
by Ghetto Goat
Summary: Ugh I'm not good at summaries but heres whats going on: Claire's dating Connor Foley Clam eventually , shes best friends with Abby Boyd as well as the PC.
1. Chapter 1

BOCD

BOCD

4th Period science

12

12: 15 pm

Claire Lyon's was sitting in her fourth period science class texting her boyfriend Connor Foley.

**Connor: **Hey what's up?

**Claire: **nothing just science what about u?

**Connor: **oh cool I am at starbucks

**Claire: **ooh great way to rub it in

**Connor: **sorry u asked so I told u but if u want u can pretend im fishing

**Claire: **ewww! But ok oh I gotta go Ms. Keepler is making us do some experiment.

Claire put away her phone and began to listen to the teacher "ok class pair up with the person sitting on your left." Claire turned to her left and sighed, her partner was going to be her ex-boyfriend, Cam Fisher.

"So I guess we are partners" Cam said when he turned to Claire.

"Yeah, so do you know what we are supposed to do?"

"Claire weren't you listening."

"Um no so do you or do you not know?" Claire asked again.

"Yeah lucky for you I paid attention."

"Whatever Cam" Claire said rolling her eyes, "so what are we doing?"

"Ugh just sit there or something I'll do it."

"Fine with me" Claire said picking up all the tools and such, "I have no idea what these are."

Cam rolled his eyes, "what have you been doing all year than?"

"Oh I was paired up with Kristen."

"Ok all you have to do is when the stuff in this bottle changes color you write the color it changed to and the time it changed."

"Okey Dokey sounds easy enough." Claire said as she recorded the color change.

"Uh Claire I think your bag binged" Cam said pointing at Claire's bag.

"Oh I just got a text," Claire said looking at her phone. "I'll read it later."

About 10 minutes later Claire's phone rang startling the whole class. "Ms. Lyons please turn off your phone you know the No Phone Policy." Ms. Keepler said.

Claire looked at the caller I.D. "I'm sorry Ms. Keepler but its Connor I have to take it."

Ms. Keepler smiled "wait Connor Foley?"

Claire nodded as she walked over to the window and answered the call.

**Claire: **Hey whats up I told you I was in science.

**Connor: **It's Abby.

**Claire: **What about Abby?

**Connor: **She's in the hospital. The doctors don't know if she's going to make it. I'm coming to get you so wait outside.

**Claire: **Ok but hurry.

Claire hung up her phone and walked to the front of the class.

"Claire whats wrong you look like you just saw a ghost." Ms. Keepler asked.

"I have to go."

"Claire what happened."

"It's Abby…Abby she…she…I have to go." Claire stuttered and ran out of the room.

The PC ran over to the window to see where Claire had run and then were followed by the rest of the class and Ms. Keepler. Everyone gasped when they saw Claire jump in the red Porsche that sped by.

"Wait that's Connor's car." Massie said when the car stopped.

"Hmmm I wonder what happened to Abby." Alicia said.

"Yeah Connor wouldn't call her if it wasn't urgent" Kristen said to the girls.

"Well I hope its nothing to serious Abby's supposed to be on my mom's show next week."

"Dyl!" Massie shouted, "how could you be so mean Claire looked as she was about to cry."

"Maybe Connor dumped her." Cam said walking up to the group.

"Ugh Cam we all know your not over her but she jumped in _his_ Porsche so obviously they are still together." Massie retorted. "Alicia bring me my phone. Oh no Kristen get it please we all know it would take 3 years if Ms. I-don't-run went and got it." Massie joked.

Massie speed-dialed Claire as soon as Kristen came with her phone.

**Massie: **Claire its Massie are you ok?

**Claire: **Massie its Abby!

**Massie: **Yeah I know but what happened to Abby?

Massie was now surrounded by her classmates and was trying to ignore Ms. Keepler's questions.

**Massie: **Claire put Connor on.

**Connor: **Hello?

**Massie: **Hey Connor its Massie.

**Connor: **Oh hey Mass.

**Massie: **Connor what happened to Abby?

**Connor: **Well she got in a bad accident and was rushed to the hospital but the doctors aren't sure if she is going to make it or not.

**Massie: **Whoa and she and Claire are like really close I hope she makes it.

**Connor: **Yeah so do I. Claire is going to be a wreak if she doesn't.

**Massie: **Ok Con I'm going to let you go but can you put on Claire for a sec?

**Connor: **She's crying really hard I don't think she can talk.

**Massie: **Ok but put the phone on speaker the PC want to talk to her.

**Connor: **Whatever you say Mass. Ok its on.

Massie put her phone on speaker to and the girls huddled around it plus Josh, Kemp, Derrick and Plovert.

**Massie: **Ok Claire everyone wants to talk to you so here's everyone.

A bunch of everything is going to be ok filled the group and Massie could still here sobbing in the background.

**Massie: **Ok Connor call us back when you hear something.

**Connor: **Don't worry I will.

**Massie: **Ok bye Con.

**Connor: **Bye Mass.

Massie hung up and looked at everyone.

"I hope what we told Claire is true." Derrick said breaking the silence.

"Me too. Claire's going to be crushed if she dies." Josh said.

"Ugh I have to call Judi and tell her." Massie said as the bell rang for Lunch.

"Come on guys we can't be down all day or—" Kemp said.

"Or what?" Plovert questioned.

"Or all the good food in lunch will be gone and we will end up eating stuff from the vending machines." Kemp answered.

"Whatever you say Kemp." Massie said as she walked out of the class and headed for the Café.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? **

**I'm not sure if I should continue or not so Review Please!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Hospital

Hospital

Abby's Room

1:35 pm

"I am sorry but Ms. Boyd is not going to make it through the night." Dr. Caputo told Connor.

"Are you sure?" Connor asked not believing the doctor's words.

"Mr. Foley I am certain. Go in and say your good byes she already knows." Dr. Caputo said before walking into another room.

"Claire," Connor said as he turned to face the crying blonde, "the doctor said she's not going to make it through the night."

Claire flushed, "he said what?"

"Claire I know its going to be hard the first couple of days but don't worry you have a whole bunch of people waiting to help you. Now lets go tell Abby our goodbyes."

"Thanks Connor" Claire said hugging him before she walked into Abby's room. Looking at Abby sitting there all helpless and basically lifeless made Claire cry harder. She turned to Connor who looked like he was going to cry too, "Connor can you give us a minute?"

"Sure babe. I'll be right outside." He said as he was walking out.

Claire turned to Abby, "Hey Abbs I think you can hear me and I wanted to tell you how much you really mean to me. I know in the beginning we were just Movie BFF's so we could get good press and all, but you were always like my special friend. You were my first Hollywood friend and you stuck by my side even when I had bad press. You always supported my choice of movie instead of trying to point out my flaws so you could beat me to the part, as any other person would do. I am going to miss going places with you and hearing your voice and all but, I have a feeling your spirit will always be with me. I'm going to miss you sooo, sooo much!"

When Claire walked out crying Connor hugged her and together they walked out of the hospital and to the Porsche.

Block Estate

Outside

3:50 pm

When they pulled up into the Block's drive way Claire saw Massie, followed by the PC and Derrick, Josh, Kemp and Plovert walk over to the car. When Claire got out, she was enveloped in a hug from Massie, which to most people (including the PC) was rare it was nothing new the Claire because her and Massie were basically sisters.

"Claire I'm sooo sorry! Don't worry I'm here for you." Massie gushed.

Claire waved goodbye to Connor and was led by Massie upstairs to her room.

**A/N: Massie and Claire are really close and Claire moved into the room next door to Massie's but spends most of her time in Massie's. **

Claire sat down on Massie's bed and tried to stop crying but the tears just kept coming out. Massie pulled to group over to the other end of the room so she could have like a mini meeting.

"Ugh I just hate to see her like this." Dylan told the group.

"I think we all do" Derrick informed her.

"You would think Connor would be more caring or something but he didn't even try to comfort her," Kristen said as she looked over at Claire.

Massie nodded, "yeah I noticed that too but I don't know if it was because he was sad too or if he is just not into the whole crying-Claire thing. I know for a fact though that their relationship has been kinda iffy at the moment."

"Aww poor Claire. I think she should dump him." Alicia said.

"Yeah now she has a good reason!" Dylan whisper-shouted.

"Relax Dyl at the moment I think we should go and comfort her she looks really miserable." Josh said as he turned to look at Claire.

"Ooh I got an idea," Massie shouted.

"Spill Mass." Alicia jumped which was really un-Alicialike

"Ok the PC is going to have a spur of the moment sleepover," Massie looked at everyone's faces but when she looked at the guys she saw frowns so she quickly added, "oh and of course you guys can stay too if you want."

"Hell yeah!" Plovert shouted at the same time Kemp said "I'm in."

Josh agreed and everyone turned to Derrick, who just shrugged and said, "only if my boy Cam is invited."

The girls frowned and turned to Massie who was biting her lip, "I really don't think it's a good idea she's sad enough as it is."

Derrick shrugged and went to leave when Massie sighed and said, "fine but if he makes Claire any sadder than she already is he's getting kicked out."

Massie walked over to Claire who was now on her phone crying harder than she was before. Massie waited until she hung up to ask Claire what was wrong but when Claire answered the Connor had dumped her she picked up her landline and went to dial his number.

"Mass no don't! You'll only make it worse!" Claire said chasing Massie.

"Claire he dumped you the same day one of your best friend dies. What am I supposed to do?" Massie told Claire as she hung up the phone.

"Massie the break-up was coming anyway and honestly I should of done it earlier. I'm fine with it."

"I sure hope you are." Massie said as Cam entered her room.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review like your being paid to please! **

**Next chapter in the works.**

**Katie **


	3. Author's Note

I am going on vacation until Monday so don't expect anymore chapters until Tuesday

I am going on vacation until Monday so don't expect anymore chapters until Tuesday. I will still have my email so I will be able to answer any PM's or reviews but I won't be able to write a story.

XOXO

Katie


	4. Chapter 4

Block Estate

Block Estate

Massie's Room

9:11 pm

The group was lounging around trying to decide on a movie to watch. No one could decide between The Simpson's Movie and John Tucker Must Die.

"Ugh come on guys just pick a freakin' movie already!" Kristen shouted at Dylan and Kemp who were currently fighting over the DVD player remote.

"Simpson's!" Kemp shouted as he shoved the DVD case in Dylan's face.

"JTMD!" Dylan shouted right back.

Massie who finally had enough of all the screaming walked out of her room and into Claire's in search of a compromise movie.

"OK ok ok" Massie said walking back in waving a DVD case in the air, "I've got the perfect movie one of my favorites."

"Which is?" Josh said wrinkling his brow.

"Of course!" Kristen said as she snatched the case from Massie's hand, "its She's the Man, and its actually our favorite too."

Alicia air clapped and Dylan nodded her head while Claire opened her mouth after finally stopping her crying, "wait a sec Mass I thought I lost that movie, where'd you find it? I wanted to watch it like yesterday and I couldn't find it any where."

Massie nodded, "the only place you would never look, the DVD player."

"So what makes this movie better than The Simpson's Movie?" Kemp asked holding up his DVD case.

"Well it's like only the best soccer movie ever like made!" Kristen said knowingly.

"Soccer?" Cam and Derrick said in unison.

"Apple C!" Claire said laughing.

Massie walked over to her TV and stuck in the DVD while Dylan walked over the intercom and buzzed Inez and asked for some popcorn and other movie essentials.

Around the point where 'Viola' bumps into 'Olivia' Claire's phone rings and Alicia stops the movie while Massie grabs Claire's phone and says, "gosh Claire don't you know your supposed to turn your phone off during a movie?"

Claire laughs and asks who it is.

Massie sighs and says the D2M (dead to me) name, Connor Foley.

Claire then suddenly snatches the phone and hurls it out the window begins to eat huge handfuls of popcorn covered in chocolate frosting.

"Claire stop I don't even eat like that!" Dylan said as she took the bowl of popcorn away from her.

"Dyl your not fat!" Claire, Kristen and Alicia said in unison.

"Ok Claire I think we should like go somewhere and like take a break from the all the drama going on right now and just have some fun. So where do you want to go?"

"How about Orlando? We could go to all the theme parks they have there." Kristen said.

Claire nodded, "fine with me I always had fun there when I was younger."

"So its done were going to Orlando!" Dylan cheered.

"When do you want to go?" Alicia asked.

"How about tomorrow, we can call BOCD and tell them that the death of our friend is really tragic for us and we need to take a break." Massie said and turned to the guys and noticed their frown's so she quickly added, "you guys are invited too if you want."

"Orlando. Cool!" Kemp punched his fist in the air.

"Awesome!" Plovert shouted.

"Sounds like fun lets go to Universal Studios!" Josh said.

"You know I'm there" Derrick nodded.

Cam smiled and simply said "sure."

Massie picked up her cell, called Isaac, and told him to do four things, hire a stretch limo for the ride to the airport and from the airport in Orlando, get plane tickets, hotel reservations and whatever else was needed for the trip.

"Night everyone we should get to sleep now because tomorrow is going to be a long day." Massie yawned.


	5. Chapter 5

Block Estate

Block Estate

Massie's Room

8:30 am

"Massie Wake Up Call" Inez said through the Intercom by Massie's bed.

Massie walked over and pressed 'talk' to respond, "thanks Inez call Isaac and tell him to be ready at 10 please."

Massie walked around the room and kicked everyone lightly on the shoulder stopping at Claire who was already awake. Massie looked at Claire sympathetically and sat down next to her on the floor while Claire cried silently.

"Mass, I don't want to cry anymore. But—" Claire was interrupted by Dylan who had just walked over to her.

"Claire we know, that's why we are going to Orlando. We think it will be better for you to be back to where you grew up and it doesn't hurt that your City has all the awesome theme parks!"

"You think." Claire asked.

"No we know. Now c'mon lets go get ready," Massie said as she pulled Claire up by her wrist.

The others were already awake and moving, Kristen and Alicia were going through Massie's closet looking for something to borrow, Derrick and Cam were watching something on TV, and Dylan and Kemp were busy kicking Plovert awake. Massie chuckled at the sight of Plovert struggling to keep his pillow and pulled Claire out the door and into her own room. Once she and Claire were done getting ready she wondered back into her room to check on the others who were also ready.

"There you are," Derrick said as he saw Massie walk back into the room. Alicia rolled her eyes and pressed 'talk' on the intercom to tell Inez that they were ready for Isaac.

Kristen looked at Massie confused and Massie nodded knowingly that Kristen was wondering about Claire.

"Ok everyone ready?" Cam said breaking the silence.

"Yepp," Massie said as she went next-door to retrieve Claire.

"LETS GO!" Dylan said grabbing Claire's hand and pulling her down the stairs and out the door before anyone else actually stepped foot outside of Massie's room.

"You would think Dyl just drank like 10 cups of coffee if you didn't already know she didn't." Kemp said as he followed everyone down the stairs.

"Thank You Isaac," Massie said as she slid into the limo Isaac had waiting.

"Your welcome, oh and Claire I found this outside earlier." Isaac said as he handed Claire the phone she chucked out the window yesterday.

Claire sighed and flipped through all the missed calls and texts she had. "Oh goody I have about 5 missed calls from Connor, 4 from my agent, and about 7 from a bunch of random people. Should I answer them?"

Kristen shook her head, "no just ignore them for now, you can answer them later."

"I ah-gree with Kristen, Avoid them for as long as you can," Dylan said.

"Point!" Alicia said as she held up her point finger.

Claire laughed and put her phone in her bag.

The car stopped and everyone began pilling out and headed over to the front desk to pick up their tickets.

"Eh-magawd this is going to be soooo much fun!" Dylan said as she followed the group.

"Yeah Dyl we know." Josh said as they stopped at the desk.

"How may I help you?" The woman at the front desk asked sweetly.

"Hi I'm here to pick up my tickets for Orlando." Massie answered just a sweet as the lady.

"Last name?"

"Block."

"I'm sorry you're not in the record." The lady said.

"You're kidding me right? What is this like prank day or something?" Massie fired.

"I'm sorry but I think your mistaken for April Fool's Day." The lady said while Massie sighed.

"Look lady—"

Massie was cut off by Derrick who pushed Massie a side a little and smiled sweetly at the lady before talking. "Ok miss my friend here," Derrick pointed at Claire, "Is really depressed that her friend died and she wants to go back home and be comforted by her family so—

"Ok let me see what I can do." The lady interrupted.

"That's all we ask." Derrick said.

"Name sweetie" the lady asked Claire.

"Lyons."

"Lyons eh? So do you know or have any relation to Claire Lyons?" The lady asked jokingly.

"Um actually that's me."

"Wait you are telling me that _you_ are Claire Lyons!?"

"Um yeah so can you do your thing already and get us some tickets?" Plovert asked impatiently.

"Yes, Yes I'm sorry. Its just not every day you are in the presence of a celebrity." The lady said as she typed in a whole bunch of info onto her computer.

"Ok well like I said before your tickets never went through so there aren't enough seats on the plane for all of you."

"You mean like in the cheep seats right." Massie questioned, "Cause that's fine with us we don't do cheep we came here for 1st class seats anyway."

"Um no I meant 1st class, I haven't checked the 'cheep seats' yet, but if you would like me too I will."

Massie looked around at everyone's faces silently asking if that's what they want. Claire's phone rang again, when she checked it she sighed and turned to the lady and nodded her head. "Yeah please do."

"Ok so how many in your party?"

"Ten" Claire answered.

"Ok here," The lady said as she handed Claire the tickets and Massie handed her, her Visa.

"Hurry the planes about to take off." The lady called after them.

"I wonder, do you guys think that if we had made up some random story about why Claire wanted to go to Orlando, the lady would of leaked it to the press?" Cam asked jokingly.

Claire laughed, "Aww we should of, that would have been fun!"

"Guys c'mon!" Dylan said from the front of the group.

Alicia groaned, "You know I don't run."

"Well what a great time to start," Claire said grabbing Alicia's wrists and pulling her to the front of the group.

"Hurry we are going to be late!" Massie said checking the clock on her iPhone.

Five minutes later the group was all settled in the plane and happy that they didn't have totally awful seats. Since it was three seats per row and 2 actual rows on each row column (A/N: I'm not really sure how to explain…hmm ok lets see - - the rows are like that…if it still doesn't make sense just ask.) the seating arrangements went as follows. On the first row, Massie, Claire and Dylan, on the row behind them sat Derrick, Cam, and Kemp, and on the row across from them, Alicia, Kristen and Josh. Poor Plovert had to sit in the only empty seat left behind Derrick and next to some random fat lady.

"Orlando here we come!" Claire said as the plane began taking off.

"Wait!" Kristen shouted, "chew gum so the plane doesn't make our ears pop."

"Yeah cause popped ears is really something to worry about." Plovert said turning down the gum Derrick had passed him before slapping on his iPod headphones and turning to the window.

"Wake me up when we land." Massie, Claire, Alicia, Dylan and Kristen all said in unison as the Captain came on the PA and announced that they will be landing in Orlando in about 3 hours.

"Apple-C!" Claire shouted before Kemp shot a pillow at her head clearly trying to state that he himself was going to sleep too.


End file.
